My Little Pony: In the Beginning
by destiny6100
Summary: my story takes place after the pony world and revolves around Luna and Celestia growing up as kids. Its about them finding the importance of love and friendship between siblings. It even includes two OC's, Celestias and Lunas parents: Dusk and Eclispe. so please check it out :3
1. Chapter 1

My Little Pony

In the beginning 

Once upon a time there was a magical world that was in a magical galaxy, where ponies would live with out a single care and would laugh, smile, and play for hours in the beautiful day. Then once the sun would fall behind the tallest mountain in equestria everypony would shut their eyes and dream.

"What a perfect world!" everypony would squeal, and what a perfect world it was. The birds would sing every morning, the skies were always blue (with the help of Pegasus ponies), there was always something fun to do, and best of all they had two beautiful princess's who watched over them. However a world such as this one could not start out the way it is right now, somepony of great powers made their world that it is today. And of course every perfect world has to be made by a perfect pony. So I want to take you back to the beginning.

_THE VERY BEGINNING_


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 1_

Luna studied six stars in the sky, they were all lined up perfect and straight, they shined more then any of the other stars at night. Those six glowing flares in the sky were something that her parents kept locked away so they would be safe from evil. The elements of harmony. It was a very clever place to hide them especially since nopony would ever think to look there. Luna shifted her eyes to the moon which was glowing a silky white and shone down on her face. Luna wanted to stare up into the sky all night and admire the beautiful darkness, but that was soon cut short.

"Luna, I told you that if you don't come back in 5 minutes their going to ground you!"

Luna looked up and saw her sister angrily looking down at her, she started tapping her hove and said "well are you going to come?"

"Two more minutes?" Luna said as cute as she could with her bottom lip quivering.

Celestia smiled and said "one minute and 59 seconds."

Luna chuckled and said "fine!"

Celestia walked around her little sister and laid down by her side. She locked her eyes on the moon and smiled.

"You know," Celestia began "someday you'll be just like dad and you'll be able to lift the moon without me helping you."

Luna never met her mom and dad and she didn't really want to either. They dropped Celestia off at their castle when she was a filly and when Luna was born they dropped her Luna was still too young to understand why they would leave them. But she never really thought about it anyways. Luna rolled around to look Celestia in the eye.

"Could you help me one last time?"

"I thought you wanted to do it yourself tonight?"

"Please."

Celestia smiled and said, "Let's get ready."

Luna squealed excitedly and flew to her hooves, Luna looked down at her flank and frowned. Luna was a princess and didn't have her cutie mark yet, she turned her head to the side to look at her sisters flank: it was a beautiful sun that glowed in the night. Luna looked down and dragged her hoof around in the grass, Celestia noticed and said "don't be sad you're a great filly, you'll get yours soon. I promise."

"ok." Luna was forcing a smile and holding back her tears.

"Ready?"

"Yes"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Celestia spread her wings out as far as she could and lifted her nose into the sky, she dramatically closed her eyes lifted her hooves off the ground. Luna studied her sister's movements and did the same, she loved the feeling of raising the moon, and it made her feel powerful, like she wasn't just a filly without her cutie mark.

Luna opened her eye a crack and stared down at the crowd of ponies about to go to bed

"How could these silly ponies not enjoy the night like I?" Luna thought. Luna and her sister were the rulers of Equestria, her mothers and fathers creation. They ruled the world and the galaxy of ponies.

"Aren't you a little high!?"

Luna opened her eyes all the way and looked down on her sister flying lower then she.

"Oops!"

"Your focus is off tonight."

Luna flew down to her sister. And asked

"Pardon?"

"You're not usually this unfocused, what's wrong?"

"Nothing I just…I want you to keep on helping me with this, its really the only thing we ever do together."

Celestia smiled with a soft glow and nudged Luna with her nose, "I will always have time you." She began "I love you."

Luna felt a small tear going down her cheek. She threw herself into celestia's arms and said quietly, "thank you Celestia…"

Celestia took hold of Luna and pulled her closer. "C'mon it's not going to raise itself."

Luna flew to her sister's side, and nodded with a faint grin. Celestia and Luna flew up to the sky as fast as they could, Luna tried to keep up with Celestia as much as she could, but like every time she fell behind a few feet. Luna strained her wings to go as fast as she could, her eyes watering like crazy, she was close enough to touch celestia's back hoove. She had to show her sister and her subjects that could do it! She couldn't fail in front the ponies she wanted respect from! She had to do it herself! Luna pushed her self so hard that she could barely feel her wings as she zipped past Celestia! Her small horn glowed a brilliant blue, and her blood was boiling with adrenalin, she loved it. She could feel the weight of the moon on her shoulders. Celestia's eyes opened wide with absolute shock, she stopped flying and watched in amazement with her fellow ponies as Luna's eyes glowed white, her coat sparkled, and her mane turned into a replica of an open galaxy with glowing stars. Her horn grew into full size as the moon was lifted into its correct spot in the sky.


End file.
